More Than A Spark
by RowlingTribute91
Summary: "The minute they embraced, she felt a rush of… what was it? Friendship? Pity? Attraction? The warmth flowing through her bones was so surreal, so unlike anything she'd ever experienced with Brutus." Enobaria & Cashmere from their first meeting to the Quarter Quell. M rating for eventual femmeslash & smut (from Ch. 5 on). I'm warning you now ;)
1. Chapter 1

"Let's welcome our newest addition, from District 1, Miss Cashmere Foxworthy!"

Enobaria applauded with her fellow mentors as a honey-blonde girl walked into the room. Cashmere was seventeen, but she looked like a model straight from the Panem magazines Enobaria used to read. In other words, the kind of girl she was jealous of. Beauty hadn't helped Enobaria to win _her_ Games. She'd won because she'd been willing to do anything. Her sharp, golden teeth were proof of it.

Mags Wader, the oldest mentor, beamed at Cashmere. "Why don't we all take a few minutes to introduce ourselves to Miss Foxworthy?"

The other mentors chatted more with each other as Cashmere went over to Enobaria first. It was only natural because their districts banded together during the Games.

"Hey."

"Hi, Cashmere." She reached out to shake Cashmere's hand. "Welcome to the team. I'm Enobaria Golding."

"Yeah, I know you. You're from District 2. You won the…" -She paused to think it over- "58th Games?"

"Right. And congrats on your win last year."

"Thank you."

"No problem. To tell you the truth, I was born and raised in District 4. My family moved to 2 when my dad got a new job. I was thirteen."

"Oh. That explains why you're so tan. I bet the beaches in 4 are amazing. I barely spent any time there on my Victory Tour, and we only have a few of them in District 1."

For some reason, an image of Cashmere in a bikini flew into Enobaria's mind. She was drop-dead gorgeous…

"Talking with the new blood, are you?" A burly young man stood next to Enobaria. Brutus Gunner, the other District 2 mentor.

"Hey there, big boy." Enobaria planted a kiss on his cheek.

Cashmere pointed between them. "You two are together?"

"Yup," Brutus replied, putting his arm around Enobaria. "She's my lady. Not so ladylike in private, though, if you know what I mean…"

"Brutus!"

He and Cashmere laughed.

"It's okay," she said. "I'm a big girl…"

Enobaria rolled her eyes. "Am I gonna have to separate you two?"

"You might," Brutus told her, winking in Cashmere's direction.

_Great. My boyfriend's already flirting with this new girl. _

Enobaria chuckled aloud. "Just kidding. I'm not worried. You seem like fun to hang around, Cashmere. Now let me tell you about the others…"

She didn't know it yet, but later, she'd realize this was one of the best moments of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

He stood alone with his bloody trident in hand, the last surviving tribute.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Panem," a voice announced, "I give you the victor of the 65th annual Hunger Games; from District 4, Finnick Odair!"

Everyone around Enobaria and Cashmere burst into cheers.

"Another year gone," Cashmere said, wiping her forehead. "That sure was intense. Who would've thought that puny boy would win?"

"Not me," Enobaria admitted. "He's the youngest victor we've had in thirty years. I thought Felix was going to win…" She paused to have a moment of silence for her lost tribute. He'd been a neighbor of hers before she moved into the Victor's Village.

"I'm waiting a few days before I go home. What about you, Enobaria?"

"I leave in the morning."

"Will you call soon?" Cashmere asked.

"Yeah. Have a great birthday next week!"

Her friend beamed, revealing her perfect white teeth. "I will."

"Don't forget, Cashmere, you're coming to visit me to celebrate our birthdays together!" Enobaria's birthday came a few weeks after Cashmere's, but it was an excuse for them to meet other than during the Games.

"I'd never forget. You get home safe, all right?"

"Of course," Enobaria replied, rolling her eyes. Cashmere could be such a worrywart sometimes. "See you soon, Cass."

"Bye, Ria."

Enobaria left her and took the elevator to her room. She was just about to open her door when somebody tapped her on the shoulder. It was Cashmere. Tears streamed down her checks.

"I didn't want to bother you again," she said, "but you're a great friend, and I have to tell _somebody _what's been going on… "

Enobaria found herself staring at Cashmere's… womanly assets.

_Stop it_, she thought to herself._ Your friend needs you. _And since when had she started to think of her in that way?

She'd wait another time to solve _that_ puzzle.

"Come on in," she told Cashmere.

They stepped inside the room. Enobaria gestured to a plush seat, and Cashmere plopped herself onto it, sniffling.

"What did you wanna talk about?"

"I… I'm being used by the Capitol. As a prostitute." She stared at the floor, not daring to look Enobaria in the eye. "It all started during my Victory Tour. Some important man invited me over because he said he was a photographer and he thought I could do some modeling for him. Then he took advantage of me. Soon, more men were asking for me, and I couldn't get out of it. They said they'll kill me _and_ Gloss if I stop."

Enobaria didn't know how to process this. How could the Capitol force Cashmere into such a horrible, shameful job? She'd already been put through hell in the Games. Wasn't that damage enough?

She sat down in a chair next to Cashmere. "Does he know?"

"Yeah."

"Well… I can't fix what's already happened, but I'm here whenever you need me." Enobaria opened up her arms. "Come sit with me, Cass."

Cashmere closed the space between them, settling herself on Enobaria's lap. The minute they embraced, she felt a rush of… what was it? Friendship? Pity? Attraction? The warmth flowing through her bones was so surreal, so unlike anything she'd ever experienced with Brutus. This girl meant more to Enobaria than she could put into words. From then on, Cashmere's pain was Enobaria's pain. She held her as tightly as possible.

"Thanks," Cashmere said in a quiet voice as she pulled away. "I needed that. Oh, by the way, I'm sorry about you and Brutus."

Enobaria bowed her head. "It ended months ago. Yeah, we're both victors, but he never acted like there was more to me than my body. I need someone who's going to see me as a person, not an object."

"I know what you mean. He didn't deserve you, then. You'll find the right guy someday."

_I've got a feeling that it might not be a guy, _Enobaria couldn't help but think.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Nine years later-**

The 74th Hunger Games had begun. Cashmere and Enobaria were closer than ever, but something kept Enobaria from trying to go farther. How could Cashmere possibly understand Enobaria's feelings for her? Would she even look at Enobaria in the same way if she spoke up?

These thoughts plagued her as they met to watch another day of the Games. Their tributes were in great shape so far, and nearly half of the original twenty-four people remained. Cashmere's brother, Gloss, joined them, along with Brutus. Enobaria and Brutus were still on good terms. They had to be, if they were going to mentor the District 2 tributes together.

"All right," Enobaria said. "Let's see how our kids are doing."

Cashmere stretched out on a chair, showing off her seductive curves. Enobaria just wanted to push her up against a wall and kiss her hard… the things she would do to that body…

_No_.

But what if Cashmere was doing it on purpose?

_Yeah right. _

"Oh, there they are!" Gloss exclaimed, bringing Enobaria's attention back to mentoring.

She turned her face to the screen.

Just as it had been for her own Games, the tributes of her district, District 1, and District 4 worked as a group. It was a nice tactic for now… until they'd have to fight each other.

At the moment, they were enjoying some well-deserved sleep. In the trees above, a nest of tracker jackers waited to be released. Katniss Everdeen, the girl from District 12, was busying herself with cutting the nest down.

Enobaria feared for the lives of her tributes. _Wake up_, she thought to herself, as if they could hear her. _Get out of there while you can. _Cato and Clove weren't the only ones in danger, though.

Cashmere glanced at Enobaria nervously. But none of the tributes woke up. They were completely unaware of the impending attack.

The tracker jackers came at them in a blur of fury. Marvel, Cato, Clove and the boy from District 4 managed to run from the chaos with minor stings. Glimmer and Marina, the girl from District 4, didn't have such luck. Within seconds, their faces, hands, and legs were completely ravaged by the insects. There was no way either of them would survive this.

"Glimmer!" Cashmere shrieked. "Don't die on me."

But the poison from their stings was too powerful. Two cannons rang out.

Enobaria stared at the once-beautiful girl who was now a corpse. "Cass. It's too late. Glimmer's gone."

"Oh geez," Gloss muttered.

"You know she was like a sister to me?" Cashmere asked him.

"Yeah. I could tell." He went to her side and gave her a massive hug. "It's gonna be okay, sis. We still have Marvel."

"Don't you _dare_ treat Glimmer like that!" she spat. "She's not an object that can be replaced. And neither is Marvel."

"You weren't saying that when _you_ were in the arena."

"Stop it, you two," Enobaria hissed. "Gloss, let her grieve. I don't care if she's your sister. You can't tell her how to feel!"

Gloss shook his head with a chuckle. "You barely even know the kids we mentor, but you cry a river over them when they die. You women are crazy."

"Say that to my teeth," Enobaria argued, opening her mouth of weapons.

He merely smiled and stood up. "I'm gonna go get a drink."

As he left the room, Cashmere's green eyes met Enobaria's. She leaned over to whisper, "Thank you."

A shiver ran down Enobaria's spine. "No problem." Her face lingered only an inch away from hers. It would be so easy…

_Don't even go there._

**The next day**

Now that Glimmer was out, Enobaria and Cashmere had three tributes left to cheer for. Today, they separated for what they called "hunting time". And they weren't hunting animals.

The camera was now focused on Marvel. Marvel spotted a dark-skinned girl in the distance. It was the girl from District 11; Rue, if Enobaria remembered correctly.

"Don't do anything stupid," Cashmere muttered.

Marvel didn't listen. Suddenly, he flung a net at Rue. She started screaming for help, trapped inside the net.

Katniss Everdeen appeared out of nowhere to cut her out. But Rue was still doomed. Marvel took his spear and heaved it through Rue's heart.

Cashmere was seething with rage. "You're such an _idiot_, Marvel! I told you not to kill that girl!"

Katniss took action before he could even react. With her bow, she fired an arrow into Marvel's neck.

Enobaria stared at Cashmere, who looked like she was going to fall apart. Ten years of mentoring had finally taken its toll on her.

"I can't even count how many we've lost."

"Neither can I," said Enobaria. "It's best if we don't try to think about it."

"How?" Cashmere wiped her face of tears.

"I've got a good idea." Enobaria turned to Brutus. "Brutus, hope you don't mind watching over Clove and Cato for me."

"What? Where are you going?"

She took Cashmere's hand. "We're going window-shopping!"

"Just as long as you don't make me look at a cashmere sweater…"

They giggled, skipping away from reality for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day six of the 74****th**** Hunger Games**

Enobaria felt much happier today. Not only were both of her tributes still alive, but they could possibly win the Games together! The Capitol had just changed the rules within the last twelve hours. Quite frankly, she thought Cato and Clove were the best tributes she'd ever trained.

She met up with Cashmere, Gloss and Brutus in their usual lounge spot. As they turned on the television, a Feast was being announced. This guaranteed at least one death.

"Here they come," Enobaria muttered. The red-haired girl from District 5 bolted to the table, grabbed her bag and sprinted away so fast, Enobaria had to blink. Next to arrive was Katniss Everdeen. She kept scanning her surroundings for any sign of the other tributes.

Then, a familiar girl came into view. Clove. She approached the Cornucopia cautiously. When Clove saw Katniss, she wasted no time. She flung a knife at Katniss, scraping her forehead. Clove sped up to the girl's side and pinned her onto the ground.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to the bag in Katniss' hand; "Medicine for lover boy? Too bad he's never gonna get it." She gazed at Katniss sadistically. For a small girl, Clove could give even Enobaria the chills.

Clove raised her knife, taunting Katniss about her dead ally and preparing to give her a grisly death. A smile erupted from Enobaria's lips.

_That's my girl._

Just then, someone came up from behind Clove and grabbed her. Thresh, from District 11.

"Did you kill the little girl?" he asked her angrily.

"No!" she pleaded. "Cato! Cato!"

Cato couldn't hear her. He was too far away. Sometimes that boy was so stupid. How could he leave a fourteen-year old girl on her own to fight against a brutal eighteen-year old?

Thresh raised a rock into the air and brought it down on Clove's head. Enobaria had to turn her face from the screen. She still heard the sickening crunch of a skull being broken.

The boy from District 11 looked at Katniss next. She told him all about his district partner, how Katniss had sung to her while she died.

Instead of killing Katniss, he said, "Just this one time, Twelve. For Rue. You better run, Girl on Fire."

Thresh took off without another word. Seconds later, Cato arrived.

He took Clove's hand. "Stay with me. Please." Her cannon went off almost instantly.

_A little too late for that. If you really cared about her, you wouldn't have let her die. _

Cashmere wrapped one arm around Enobaria's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, Ria."

Enobaria simply leaned into her. Cashmere didn't object, and Enobaria reflected on how easy it was to rest on her. How comfortable they were together.

They looked back at the screen. Cato had run from the Cornucopia to find Thresh.

_That's right_, Enobaria thought; _you _better _avenge her!_

Some days later, Cato was practically ripped apart by mutt wolves. Luckily for him, Katniss was merciful and shot him to end his pain.

When the cannon rang, Cashmere stared at Enobaria with concerned eyes. "I can't imagine dying like that. He really toughed it out to the finish."

"Yeah," Enobaria agreed. "Those last words he said… I don't think I'll ever forget them."

_Shoot me. I'm dead anyway. I always was, wasn't I? _

Then Cashmere said something just as poignant: "Why did we ever feel like it was _fun_ to kill all those kids?"

Enobaria knew why. "Because," she said aloud, "it was either that or _be_ killed. We really didn't have a choice. I wanted to act all happy about it because it distracted me from the sad truth."

Cashmere nodded meekly. "Couldn't have said it better. I think I'd go crazy if they put me back in there."

"Me too."

That same night, Katniss Everdeen and her district partner, Peeta Mellark, were named the victors. It had been another hard year. At least one more person was allowed to live.

Enobaria and Cashmere took the trip to their rooms in silence. Before Cashmere could open her door, Enobaria grabbed her wrist.

"Wait. Don't go yet."

Cashmere looked at her curiously. "What is it?"

Suddenly, a wave of nerves hit Enobaria right in the gut. But she knew: _if I don't do this now, I might lose my mind. _

She buried her hands in Cashmere's hair and brought her lips to hers.

Cashmere backed away, her cheeks flamed with red. "I have to go." She went in her room without another word.

Enobaria was left standing there like a fool, wondering what had possessed her to kiss Cashmere in the first place.

_I should've known she'd reject me. _

Not even winning the Hunger Games had been this painful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Here comes the smut!  
**

"Enobaria Golding."

_Well, I might as well give the Capitol what they want._ She flashed her gold teeth at the audience as she stepped onto the District 2 podium. Once again, Enobaria was being thrown into the Hunger Games arena. The Third Quarter Quell had asked for former victors. And this time, she actually feared for her life. What were the odds of her surviving now?

The escort, Dolly Simms, put her perfectly- manicured hand into the bowl of male victors.

"Brutus Gunner," she read.

_Not Brutus. _

None of his fellow male victors volunteered, leaving him to meet Enobaria on stage. He didn't look that much older than he did in his previous Games. To Enobaria, he would always be the mentor who'd pushed her to victory. The burly boy that she'd given… everything to.

On the train, Enobaria waited breathlessly to find out who'd been reaped from District 1. Cashmere's district. They still talked on the phone nearly every day. But in the past year, neither one of them had ever mentioned their kiss. Enobaria tried not to think about it.

"Your female tribute is…"

_Please, don't let it be-_

"Cashmere Foxworthy."

To make matters worse, the male tribute was announced to be Gloss Foxworthy. They would really make Cashmere go into the arena with her own _brother_? Apparently, the Capitol loved this, because the entire District 1 audience applauded it; In the replay video, Caesar Flickerman had even gone so far as to call them the "star-crossed siblings".

Enobaria could hardly catch her breath when she arrived in the Remake Center that night. She turned her eyes to the left, where the District 1 carriage stood. Gloss wore a flowing cape of red velvet that touched the floor, complete with a crown and scepter. Then there was… _her_. Cashmere was dressed in a matching cape and tiara on top of an elegant bun, but under it, she wore a body suit covered with rhinestones. The sheer fabric left nothing to the imagination. Absolutely _nothing_.

_She's even more beautiful than I realized, _Enobaria thought.

"Hi, Cass," she managed to say. Her own outfit seemed so ridiculous in comparison: a black jumpsuit with a zipper in the front, an awkward vest made out of silver armor, and a horned helmet to match.

"Ria."

Cashmere enveloped her in an embrace so full of love that Enobaria sensed herself melting into her. They would only be alive for so much longer. Better make the moments last.

"Come on over to my room after, okay?" her friend asked. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure." Enobaria said it happily enough, but her insides churned with worry. Was Cashmere going to completely break her heart? Or was she going to make a confession…?

Enobaria mentally shook her head. A woman like Cashmere couldn't be in love with another woman. She was meant to be with a man. Enobaria just had to accept it. She managed a good show of confidence during the parade. After all, she had fans in the Capitol.

She met with Cashmere the second the carriages came to a halt.

"Hey, Ria!" Cashmere looped her arm through Enobaria's. "Can you believe we're here again? I mean, coming back here as tributes?"

"I still have to pinch myself to make sure it's real," Enobaria answered while they headed to Cashmere's room. "But I keep getting disappointed."

"So, you hate this as much as I do?"

"Duh."

The door shut behind them, and Cashmere suddenly made a fuss over a flyaway strand of hair. She unraveled her bun, letting the curls spill out effortlessly. Enobaria swallowed hard to fight back temptation.

"Listen…" Cashmere said, "…about the kiss…"

Enobaria waved her hand dismissively. "Don't even mention it. It's obvious to me what you thought, since you left me standing there like an idiot."

"I didn't know what to say. My best friend, who happens to be a _girl_, had just kissed me out of nowhere! It really changed all that I knew about our friendship. I wasn't prepared to answer you." She paused, grimacing. "But now that I've had time to think-"

"You're angry, Cass."

"No. I'm not. In fact-" Cashmere moved in closer- "I kind of liked it." She untied her cape, and it fell down silently. "Let me try that kiss again."

Enobaria couldn't say no. The rhinestones on her friend's body suit glittered invitingly, begging to be touched and ripped off. There was the familiar sensation of two mouths meeting, ten times more passionately than before. Neither one of them stopped this time.

"Enobaria," Cashmere whispered in between kisses. She turned off the light and led her away from the door, to her bed.

Cashmere pushed her onto it first. She helped Enobaria get out of her armored vest; then she tugged on Enobaria's jumpsuit zipper, exposing her breasts. Enobaria's fingers wandered along the buttons on the back of Cashmere's suit, undoing them one by one. They yanked and pulled at their costumes until the only thing between them was pure skin.

They switched positions, with Enobaria on top. She explored every inch of Cashmere with her hands. But it wasn't enough. Her tongue drifted from Cashmere's neck, over her nipples, and all the way down to her legs. Cashmere shuddered in delight.

Enobaria shot her a flirtatious smile. "You taste sooo good."

"My turn," Cashmere purred. Her fingers were like magic, and as they moved, she latched her mouth onto Enobaria's breasts. Enobaria hummed greedily.

"_Well_ then," Cashmere breathed, peppering her body with kisses, "I haven't even gotten to the best part yet."

_What could possibly be better than this? _Enobaria wondered.

She found out when Cashmere shoved two fingers inside her. Enobaria grasped Cashmere's thighs, letting out a moan of pleasure. She didn't care that it hurt. It was the kind of pain she craved.

Cashmere teased her with the fingers, moving them around to her heart's content until Enobaria began to feel a tingling sensation. She bent backwards to savor it.

"Cass!" she cried out. "How'd I miss out on this for ten years?"

Cashmere simply kissed her again.

That was when Enobaria got a devilish idea. "Let's see how _you_ like it, Cass…"

"Oh!" Cashmere's scream echoed through the room. Enobaria went out and back in. And she did it again. And again. And again. Cashmere would get no sleep tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Enobaria woke up feeling happier than she'd been in years. Maybe decades. She turned to her side and saw Cashmere, who was fast asleep. Not for long. Her stunning green eyes stared up at Enobaria.

"Morning, Cass."

"Morning," Cashmere said with a wink.

"Thanks for last night."

Cashmere beamed, the first genuine smile Enobaria had seen from her in a while. "My pleasure. I always wondered how it felt to make love to someone I actually care about."

_Right. _

Enobaria had no idea what to say. She was probably the first person who hadn't forced Cashmere into bed. The sad life of a prostitute.

"Did I wear you out?" she asked Cashmere.

"Nah."

Enobaria cocked her head, raising her eyebrows playfully. "Oh really? I'll have to try harder tonight, then."

"Let's go to your room this time," Cashmere said.

"If that's what you want." Enobaria went to the closet and picked out an unworn robe to slip on. "Meet you in the gym." She left for her own room. It was pretty early, with the sun just starting to peek out of the ground. Training would start in a few hours. Enobaria plopped under her bed sheets so she could enjoy a good nap beforehand. Might as well act like the bed had been slept in.

* * *

"District 1, you're up."

Cashmere held her knife tightly, took a deep breath, and flung it at the target. It missed the bulls-eye completely, hitting the edges of the human-shaped rings. Her next set of throws were equally unsuccessful.

"Concentrate!" their station trainer yelled.

"Sorry. I know I can get it if I go again. I haven't thrown in years."

"You'll have to come back later. Let's go, District 2."

Enobaria stepped up to the front. As she and Cashmere crossed paths, she whispered, "Sorry, babe, but you're better in bed."

Cashmere folded her arms with a sly look that said, _is that a challenge? You're on. _She stood by while Enobaria unleashed her knives on the target, getting a perfect bulls-eye each time. From the minute the Quarter Quell had been announced, Enobaria had returned to practicing her fighting skills. It wasn't so easy to do as a woman in her thirties, but she still had good aim.

The trainer applauded. "Now _that's_ how you do it."

* * *

"Finally, we're done for the day," Cashmere said, standing in the elevator with Enobaria. "My muscles aren't used to doing so much work, since I didn't practice back home. I really should have, though. But-"

"You didn't want to think about the possibility that you'd be reaped another time. I get it." Enobaria only prepared because, in a strange way, practicing protected her from the cruel reality of the Hunger Games.

"Yeah," Cashmere agreed. "Plus, I was a little… distracted, thanks to you."

"Speaking of distractions…" The elevator stopped on the second floor, and Enobaria gestured to her room.

They barely made it past the door, but Enobaria couldn't take it anymore. She stuck her tongue down Cashmere's mouth and jerked her pants off.

"Somebody's eager," Cashmere said with a naughty grin.

Enobaria knelt under her legs. "I wanna know if you're ticklish." She wiggled her fingers against Cashmere's privates.

Cashmere tilted her head up, closing her eyes to enjoy Enobaria's touch. "Just take me to bed already!"

"Nope. Not before I-" Enobaria ran her tongue over where her hand had just been- "do that."

Cashmere slipped out of her remaining clothes as quickly as she could. Enobaria followed her lead, but she stripped slowly, just to find out how crazy it would make Cashmere. She looked ready to come any second. When they reached the bed, Cashmere practically pummeled Enobaria. Her legs opened up for Enobaria to do whatever she wanted with them. Enobaria opened up her own legs and pulled Cashmere onto her. They gave in to animal reflexes, grinding against one another vigorously. It was like a game, to see who would come first. Cashmere knew how to work her up into a sweat. Beads of moisture poured from their skin, accompanied by gasps and excited groans.

"Bet you've never done that with another woman," Enobaria breathed when they were done.

"Definitely not," Cashmere agreed. "Here's something I'd never do to a man…" She licked Enobaria's breasts like a hungry cat laps up milk.

Enobaria giggled. _If this is a dream, I never want to wake up. _


	7. Chapter 7

Night after night, Enobaria gave herself over to Cashmere, letting her body do the talking. It was some kind of alternate universe where happiness was eternal. But her interview with Caesar Flickerman reminded her: she was probably days away from death. For the _second_ time.

"I expect you're thrilled to have a weapon that can be used at any moment," he said, chuckling.

Enobaria laughed along with him. "You _bet_ I am. I mean, it felt good to win the Games with my old teeth, but with my new teeth, I could do _twice_ the damage." Not that she was proud of being a killer. She'd gone into tribute mode, where her motto was _survival of the fittest_. "I'm just itching to try them out."

"Show Panem those golden beauties, won't you?"

She obliged, knowing that this would be the last time anyone would see her so poised, dressed up in a floor-length emerald gown. Not to mention, sponsors would be eating her up. If only they could sense the fear that coursed through her veins.

_Stupid Capitol. Why are you making me do this AGAIN? _ Enobaria wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. But she knew better than to anger them. Just a week after her victory, she'd cursed the Games in front of the Head Gamemaker. She could still feel the pain of getting beaten senseless.

The sight of Cashmere lifted her spirits. She looked dazzling in a short, skin-tight dress. Its purple sequins sparkled under the lights.

"Hey there, you hot thing," she murmured in Enobaria's ear.

"You don't look so bad either, Cass." She gave her a wink. "But honestly, I'd rather see your dress on the floor."

"Whoa!" Gloss exclaimed from behind them. Apparently, he was listening in. "Are you hitting on my sister?"

Cashmere turned to face her brother. "And what if she is?"

"No, I'm not saying I hate it. Actually, I think it's hot." He did a double take when he noticed how their bodies were almost touching. "Wait. Are you serious? _You two_?"

"Yeah," Cashmere told him. She brushed her hand over Enobaria's wrist.

Gloss fixed his eyes on Enobaria, smirking. "I approve. Take good care of her in the arena, will you?"

"As you do," she replied. "We'll stick together, like our districts always have."

He shook hands with her. "May the odds be ever in your favor."

All Enobaria could think about was, _we're going back into the arena tomorrow_. She whispered the words to herself on the way to Cashmere's room. None of this felt real. Before long, only one of them would be alive. Or maybe none of them would be.

_Am I ready to die? _

Enobaria let the question evaporate to the back of her mind. It wouldn't do any good to be pessimistic on her last night in civilization, especially when she'd spend it with Cashmere.

"So… what do you want to do first?" Enobaria asked her in a low voice.

"It's a bit early, Ria. I'm gonna go take a shower."

"You know how sexy that sounds, right?" She pressed her lips on Cashmere's neck.

"No," her lover replied sarcastically. "I totally mentioned it by accident."

"Good, cause I need to take my frustration out on somebody." That was that. Enobaria had to seize Cashmere for a kiss. It grew fiercer and fiercer as they headed to the shower. She wrenched Cashmere's dress zipper down, and it slithered off with ease.

"You don't get to have _all_ the fun," Cashmere muttered seductively. Enobaria's dress landed on the floor moments later. She turned the shower knob, releasing a warm stream of water. They stepped under it together.

Cashmere slathered Enobaria with soap, letting her hands wander all over. Her touch felt like heaven to Enobaria. She had to reward her.

"Personally," Enobaria said as she washed Cashmere, "I don't see why you ever put your clothes back on."

"Then your wish is my command," Cashmere teased. "Until morning, anyway."

"Works for me." She rubbed Cashmere's breasts, and they felt extremely hard. This girl _really_ wanted it. "Hmm… I think we need to take this out of the shower…"

"Just a second, Ria. What's that right there?" Cashmere gestured to Enobaria's legs. "Oh wait." Enobaria sensed a pair of lips closing over her privates. Cashmere's tongue slid around there for a while, giving Enobaria one of the greatest sensations she'd ever known.

"No fair," she groaned.

Cashmere reached out of the shower for a towel, but Enobaria threw it on the ground.

"Hon, you don't need to dry off. I love it when you're wet."

Their mouths found each other's again. From there, Enobaria and Cashmere were so connected that it was hard to tell their bodies apart. They landed in bed, hungry for more ways to touch and taste each other. Every move seemed to say, _make me forget about tomorrow. _

If only that could save them. The morning still came, and Enobaria woke up with Cashmere in her arms. She definitely wasn't the teen that walked into the mentor's room ten years ago. Now, Cashmere Foxworthy was the woman who had stolen Enobaria's heart. She glided her fingers along Cashmere's bare back, gently breathing in her velvety skin.

Cashmere raised her head slowly. "Is it morning?" she whispered.

"Unfortunately. I wish it wasn't."

"Promise you won't kill Gloss, okay?"

"Of course not," Enobaria insisted. "He and Brutus are the only male victors I refuse to hurt. And I would never, _ever_ even _think _of killing you."

As for everyone else… they should hope to Snow they were good runners.

"I love you, Cass." The words flowed out so easily.

"Love you too, Ria."

She kissed her one last time. It wasn't as heated as before, but full of tenderness. Then came the time she'd dreaded. The time to leave Cashmere.

"You come find me as soon as the gong sounds," she said. "Just like we planned."

Cashmere squeezed her hand. "Tributes to the end."

All Enobaria could do was nod. She dressed reluctantly, thinking about what might await in the arena. Whatever it was, she'd tackle it with Gloss, Brutus, and Cashmere by her side. She took one final glance at Cashmere, who looked on the brink of tears.

"Well… goodbye."

"Goodbye. See you soon." It took everything Enobaria had to walk out the door. She didn't pay attention when putting on her uniform, and she didn't even notice when she got injected with the tracking device. Suddenly, her hands found the glass of her launch tube.

_Oh crap. Here we go again…_

Her anxiety eased a little upon seeing the arena. Ocean waves soaked her boots within seconds. It reminded her of being in District 4, relaxing by the water. A few platforms down, she saw Cashmere. Her blonde hair flowed behind her as the wind rolled in. She looked ready for the battle ahead. How bittersweet, that they had just become more than friends, right before they would inevitably die. But Enobaria didn't take back anything from the past two weeks. Their eyes met, and in them were silent wishes of good luck. What would've happened to them in another world? Would they still be doomed? Enobaria would never know.

In a flash, the countdown reached its end. "Five… four… three… two… one."


End file.
